


Arrhythmic

by FrozenAbattoir



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAbattoir/pseuds/FrozenAbattoir
Summary: Cerise finds yet another way to misuse her telepathy. For once, Argent doesn't mind.





	Arrhythmic

**Author's Note:**

> (Just to be clear, everything that happens here is consensual. Sidestep's telepathy is only used to, uh, intensify the experience.)

“Say it.”

She snarls, nails-not-quite-claws digging into your shoulders. “Fuck you.”

You quirk an eyebrow, curling your fingers until her eyes close and her hips buck against your palm. “Say it,” you hiss, “Or I'll stop.”

For a moment you think you've gone too far. You feel her lithe body quivering with white-hot tension as her rage-drunk mind teeters on the brink of _something_. Something that frightens and tempts her at the same time. You can sense her control fraying and oh, it's a beautiful feeling.

All the while your hand never stops moving.

No doubt you'll pay for this later-- but right now you'd gladly take a thousand more scars for the chance to see Argent fall to pieces.

Something rigid and bitter finally snaps, and she grinds against your hand with a strangled groan. “Please,” she manages.

You lean in, caressing her cheek. “Tell me what you want, darling.”

Her eyes roll back as another shudder ripples through her body. “Damn you,” she grunts. “Fuck me already. _Please_.”

“Good girl.” Your words ghost against her lips before she yanks you close for a furious, needy kiss. A pleasant shiver trickles down your spine as she whines into your mouth, angry and wanting all at once. Her thoughts hammer at your shields like a manic heartbeat-- _moremoremoremoremore_.

You think you can oblige.

Ignoring her whimper as you pull back, you press gentle kisses up her jawline as your eyes flutter shut. Your thought-forms skate across the surface of her awareness, feather-light touches plucking at individual strands of pleasure as you delicately weave them closer and closer to the pulsing light on her mindscape's horizon.

The ragged gasp that tears from her lips is the sweetest sound you've ever heard. How many more can you drag out of her?

Sharp claws sink into your back, nearly breaking your concentration. “Behave,” you growl into her ear. Her frustrated groan is a bolt of white-hot need racing through your veins, rebounding across the growing connection between your minds. You can't hold back a smirk as you graze your teeth against her earlobe.

Now this is the delicate part. You yank back on the writhing threads of sensation, preventing them from connecting with the throbbing light that pushes against the edges of your control. No, she hasn’t earned this yet. You'll make her beg.

Argent keens into your ear, shuddering with impotent need. It must feel almost agonizing to be so close and yet so helpless. You can't help but smile as you pepper her neck with torturously delicate kisses.

“Damn you,” she rasps. “Damn you, damn you, _damn you_ \--”

“Shhhh.” You place a finger against her lips, cooing softly. To your delight, she bites her tongue and chokes back the torrent of swearing. As a reward you loosen her sensory bottleneck, letting a few sparks of pleasure flicker home.

Her eyes bulge and she desperately ruts against your palm, choking out the softest little whimpers. Claws sink even deeper into your back but right now that pain is the last thing on your mind. Tightening your grasp on the crackling strands of ecstasy trying to slither up her spine, you lean down until your lips brush the shell of a silver ear.

“ _Beg for it._ ”

The noise she makes is almost inhuman, igniting something hot and vicious in the pit of your stomach. You want to take her apart in the best way. In the worst way. God, you _need_ to hear her voice as she comes undone.

“Beg,” you snarl, flaring your fingers and circling not-quite-gently with your thumb. Her eyes slide out of focus and then sharpen with desperation, frustration and desire spilling over your shields.

Seconds drip by oh so slowly. The pressure against your mental block is nearing unbearable levels and you can feel the whispers of a migraine stirring in the back of your mind. You won't be able to keep this up much longer, bruised ego or not. _Just give in already, damn it_ \--

“Please,” Argent whimpers. “Oh god, please-- _please_ \--” Her voice breaks into a strangled half-sob. “I can't--”

Heat flares in your gut. “ _Fuck_ , Angie...”

Your barrier vanishes with a pop, and countless searing threads of light and pleasure sink into the violent glow drowning out Argent's conscious thoughts. She heaves in a gasp, and the radiance explodes. Heat surges through her awareness, igniting every nerve and locking every muscle. Fucking hell, she is _gorgeous_.

She writhes against you, mouth opening soundlessy. You tease her along, prolonging the fire with hands and mind and whispered praises in her ear. Even the tiniest trickle of pleasure that bleeds through your shields is intoxicating.

“God… Cerise, _please_ \--”

The ragged edge of her voice draws you back up to her lips, claiming them in a slow and heated kiss. You wring the last bursts of liquid light from her mind, groaning into her mouth as you feel her trembling hands slowly wind themselves into your hair.

“You’re damn cruel,” she breathes against your reddened lips.

You grin, dragging your nails across her not-quite-skin. “Haven't I earned at least a ‘thank you’?”

“Don't push your luck.” She effortlessly rolls you over onto your side, nuzzling into your neck as a blissful fog shrouds her thoughts. “...But you can stay. For tonight.”

You blink as her arms tighten around you, pulling you closer. She has a good five inches and at least two dozen pounds on you, but right now she feels so small. A twitch of her claws could end you forever but you can't sense even a fragment of her usual aggression. Every part of this is soft and warm and entirely too intimate. You should leave, right now. Before you say something you’ll regret.

Of course, you've never been accused of making smart decisions.

“Okay,” you whisper, pressing a delicate kiss to the top of her head. “I'll be here.”

Just what have you gotten yourself into now?


End file.
